


It’s Okay to Be Trans

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [82]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous said:Tony seesPeter struggle to come out as trans and be proud of himself. So to help him, Tony comes out as Trans to the whole world (Peter didn't know he was trans, nobody knew). Peter being super touched by this, and crying. Irondad.





	It’s Okay to Be Trans

Peter sits in the lab, doing his homework. He swallows, looks around the lab. Writes his name on the top of the paper. Erases it. Writes “Gwenith Parker” at the top. His birth name. Goes back to doing his homework.

“Hey, Gwen? You got a second?” Tony calls.

Peter winces and stands, going over. “What’s up?” He asks.

“I want to start by saying you aren’t in trouble.” Tony says.

Peter frowns. “Um…”

“Why were you searching up binders?”

Peter panics. “I uh… thought it would help me in my suit. Y-you know. Because… yeah.”

Tony frowns. “You aren’t in trouble.”

Peter shifts back and forth uncomfortably.

“Why were you looking up male baby names for the year 2001?” Tony asks.

Peter panics even more. He searched the most popular names of the year he was born, to help him pick his new name. “I uh… was just wondering.” His face is bright red. He fiddles with his skirt, staring at the floor.

Tony sighs sadly. He knows exactly what’s happening. “Alright. Sorry to bother you Gwen, you can go back to your homework.”

~

Peter turns on the TV, at Pepper’s insistence. “Why do I have to watch this charity gala out of all of them?” He asks, smoothing out his dress.

Pepper sits next to him. “You’ll see. This is important.”

_“So, Mr. Stark, tell us; why is this gala supporting the national trans suicide prevention charity?”_

_Tony laughs. “Besides the fact that teenage transgender kids are the highest percentage of suicide rates?”_

_The interviewer nods, not phased._

_Tony smirks. “My name is Tony Stark, heir of Stark Industries, son of Maria and Howard Stark.” He looks directly into the camera. “My birth certificate says I was born Gabriella Stark.”_

_The interviewer gasps, eyes wide. “What-“_

_“As I’m sure all of you reporters know, my childhood was very much kept away from the spotlight. Tony parents told the world they had a healthy baby, someone who will one day take on Stark Industries. I knew from early, early on that I was a boy. And I was lucky enough to have parents who supported me in this.” If not much else… “They kept me on hormone suppressants until I was 13, at which point they helped me get on HRT testosterone.” He gives a dazzling smile to the camera. “By the time my parents let any pictures of me go to the press—well… you know what I looked like.”_

_The interviewer blinks rapidly. “Wow…”_

_Tony shrugs. “I was lucky that it wasn’t a big deal for me. I was lucky my parents supported me, loved me, took care of me. Most trans people aren’t as lucky as me.” He smiles again. “I want to help.”_

Peter turns off the TV, standing. “He knows. He knew. That’s why he- I want to see his birth certificate.” He says.

Pepper smiles and pulls it out of the folder on her lap. “Here’s her birth certificate. Here’s pictures of him as a kid. Here’s the one he wanted you to see the most.”

Peter looks at the birth certificate. He feels tears fall down his face. Gabriella Stark. He looks at the pictures. Tony is dressed and a diaper. Tony with long hair as a toddler. Tony in a dress, standing in front of an elementary school with his mom. And the one Pepper hands him last- a picture of Howard holding Tony. Howard has on swim trunks, and is standing in the bathtub, looking at the water and obviously mid-sentence. He has an arm around Tony, holding him up. And Peter can see- Tony is biologically female in this picture.

Peter starts crying harder, handing them all back. “He did this for me?” Peter sobs.

Pepper holds him, petting his hair. “Of course, hon. He loves you. You’re practically his kid.”

Peter steps back, sniffling. “I need to see him.”

~

When Tony comes back from the gala, he looks exhausted. But, not drunk; which is good.

Peter attacks him in a hug, sobbing into his chest.

“Woah, kid, what’s up?” He asks, petting Peter’s hair.

Peter looks up, shaking. “Please- I- it’s true- you were right-“

Tony smiles fondly. “I’m always right.” He reminds Peter.

Peter laughs and sniffles. “I- I’m a boy. You were right. I want- I want to go by Peter. Peter… Peter Stark…” he pulls back, looking at the ground shyly.

Tony beams, eyes bright and misty. “Oh kiddo, is that you asking for me to adopt you?”

Peter blushes and squirms. “I’m 15, you can technically leagally adopt me…”

Tony ruffles his hair. “Ask your Aunt May first, hon. I wouldn’t want-“

“She never adopted me. I want you to be my dad. She- she’s awesome but I want you to be my dad.”

Tony sniffles and hugs Peter again. “Okay. Okay. Let’s go to sleep and we can talk about it in the morning.”


End file.
